The Final Step
by Baka Anime Freak
Summary: Push comes to shove. Miroku and Sango learn things about each other and themselves they never wanted to know. ONE SHOT -MiroSan Lemon-


**The Final Step**

_MiroSan One Shot_

I do not own Inuyasha, I promise…

This is set sometime before the end of the Manga/The Final Act…but I am sure you got that XP

--------------

Sango was wrapped in a towel as she approached the hot spring. A smile flooded her face, she needed some time to relax and wash away her stress. It was nice alone time, since Kagome had returned to her time for a test. She stepped into the hot water, and she immediately felt the heat rush from her toes to her head. As she made her way into the deepest part of the hot spring, she dropped her towel to the side of the spring and dipped into the hot spring. She dunked her head to warm her up on this chilly night.

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo sat around a fire in the village they often frequented whenever Kagome needed to return to her own time. The three boys looked relatively chilly. Inuyasha kept poking at the fire with a stick, Miroku slipped his hands into his sleeves, and Shippo sat with his hands facing the fire.

"It's a little nippy tonight." Shippo stated the obvious in an attempt to make conversation. He often felt a little awkward when the girls weren't around. Inuyasha and Miroku rarely spoke when they were alone, and when they did, they only talked about depressing topics like Naraku.

Miroku replied with a "Mhmm." He stood up and began to walk out of the village.

"Where are you going Miroku?" Inuyasha snapped abrasively.

Miroku turned around and looked at his two friends, "I'm going on a walk." He answered stoically. He never really respected Inuyasha's attitude half the time. "I'll be back later." He finished explaining as he walked away.

Miroku walked into the woods and started to look around for Sango, he just didn't have a good feeling about her being off on her own. Sure she could take care of herself, but he felt better about Inuyasha defending himself than Sango. "Sango?" He called out quietly, as not to worry her if she did hear him.

Sango was on the verge of sleep as she sat in the hot spring. Her right hand moved in the water like a flag waves in the windy sky. She was completely relaxed, until she heard, "Sango?" Coming from Miroku. She opened her eyes and looked behind her where Miroku's form came from the darkness of the woods.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. She started to feel a little uncomfortable. Sure they were engaged, but that doesn't change the fact that she didn't want him to see her in such a compromising situation.

Miroku shook his head, "No, I just find you better company than Inuyasha." He chuckled as he slipped his sandals off and slipped his feet into the hot spring. He didn't want to intrude on her bath time, but he simply wanted to be near her.

Sango felt ambivalent, she was happy he wanted to spend time with her, but at the same time she had been looking forward to time alone. "Alright," she said as she attempted to find a good way for her to relax and still have him see as little as possible.

Miroku started moving his feet around in the water, "feels good." He said to her with a smile. He didn't want to join her in the spring unless she invited him in. So, until then, he would drop subtle hints.

Sango nodded as she swam closer to him. "Yeah, it's really nicer when you're actually in the water." She boasted. She knew he was trying for an invitation into the hot spring, and he wasn't going to get off that easily. If he wanted to come in, he had to try harder than that.

Miroku looked down at her; he smiled "can I join you?" He decided to ask knowing the answer would be more violent than verbal.

Sango look at him and thought about the question. After a few seconds she grabbed his legs and pulled him into the hot spring.

Miroku fell into the water with a splash and looked at Sango laughing. "I knew you were going to be physical with your answer." He joked as he reached over for a kiss. He didn't know how this was going to end but it felt right. To his surprise she accepted the kiss and had even deepened it.

In all reality, Sango had wanted to kiss him for months now, but when he had proposed and said only after Naraku had been defeated, she knew she would have to wait. Now, here he was, with her, and they were kissing for the first time. She never realized how much she had really wanted him until this moment.

Miroku pulled away from her and began to get out of the hot spring. His robes dripped in water and they steamed from the cold air.

"Where are you going?" She said in a pleading voice.

Miroku turned to her and said, "Undressing, my robes are just too heavy when they get wet." He explained to her as he began dropping his robes until he was fully naked.

Sango began looking him over, she smiled nervously. She may have wanted him, but now fear was beginning to flood her heart, was she ready to really make this commitment to a man that she had no promise of a true commitment from?

Miroku stepped into the water again. He knew she was nervous, so he continued to allow her to move things forward. He sat on the opposite side of the pool and closed his eyes. "Ahh" he said out loud as he began to relax. He opened one eye and peered over to Sango, "are you going to join me?" He asked with a smile.

Sango nodded nervously, "Uh, yeah…" she said as she made her way toward her love. "Miroku…" she started.

Miroku opened the other eye and saw the worry on her face. "Hey, it's ok, Sango." He said as he gently touched her face. "I am not going to hurt you." He said to her as he stroked her chin lovingly.

"I just want to be your one and only." She said to him with pain in her voice. She wanted to open up to him before anything went any further. If he couldn't commit to her now, then he would never be able to commit to her.

Miroku was hurt, she still didn't trust him. He wanted nothing more than to earn her respect and trust. "What can I do to make you understand that the only woman I want is you?" He asked her desperately.

"Forgive me for being cautious, you say you want me and yet you continue to hit on women all around you." She said as she turned away from him. This was not shaping up to be the good time she had originally thought upon their first kiss.

"Why can't you let that go?" He asked sternly. He went from hurt to downright angry. She was starting to show her younger age. He stood up and got out of the water, "look, if you can't trust me…then I guess I will just have to pull the plug on all of this Sango." He said as he grabbed his clothes and walked back in the direction of the village.

Sango watched him leave completely stunned. She had not expected him to walk out of everything. She felt her heart break more than ever. She knew she had to go after him. She jumped out of the water, wrapped her towel around her body, grabbed her clothes, and ran after Miroku.

Miroku returned to the village in an angry huff. Without a word he stomped passed Inuyasha and Shippo, still naked and carrying his soaked clothes.

Inuyasha looked at Shippo with question. Shippo simply shrugged with the same confusing look.

"I'm not even going to ask." Inuyasha stated just as Sango came running passed them as well wrapped in a towel.

"Miroku!" She called out to him as she ran to the hut after Miroku.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha, "umm…" he questioned.

Inuyasha looked at Shippo, "Still not asking…" he said as he closed his eyes.

Sango walked in after Miroku, "What? My questioning isn't valid?" She asked. She was angry now too. He had the nerve to be angry with her about her questioning his ability to be monogamous.

Miroku turned to her with fire in his eyes, "No, it isn't valid! I have told you time and time again that you are the only woman I want. And that I respect you more than anyone else! What else do you want from me?" He bellowed at her in a desperate plea to get her to believe him. He was angry, but he didn't want things to end like this. He loved her and he wanted nothing more than to be with her and her alone, but if he couldn't get her to see that, then he was just wasting his time.

Inuyasha heard the two yelling at each other and went to investigate. "We may not have to ask." He said to Shippo.

"Umm, Inuyasha, should we really be listening in on their conversation?" Shippo questioned.

"Of course we should." He said plainly.

Shippo shook his head in shame, "I plan on giving them their privacy." He said with judgment. He turned back to the fire and attempted to warm himself again.

Sango walked up to Miroku, "How can you not see my side of the situation? All I see is you hitting on women –" Sango started before she was cut off.

"How much longer are you going to resent me for that?" He asked sounding more hurt than angry. It pained him to know that she couldn't get passed the same thing she continued to accuse him of. "You're running out of steam with that complaint, Sango." He sternly said to her.

"Maybe I will stop resenting you when you stop trying to be with other women!" She continued to argue.

"Then I don't see any reason to continue this engagement, Sango. I want to be with you, but if you can't trust me…" he started, but couldn't bring himself to finish. "Sango…" he said painfully and sat down. He dropped the robes that he still carried in his hands. "Why can't you just understand…I want to be with you?"

Sango looked at Miroku, "I just don't know what to think. I trust you more than anyone." She said to him.

"Well, you have a great way of showing it!" He exclaimed in an unbelieving tone.

Sango walked up to him with tears now streaming down her face. She dropped her towel on her journey over to him. "I do trust you, Miroku. I do…but I have trouble knowing that you are mine." She tried to explain to him.

"Sango, how am I supposed to prove that to you? No matter what, you are always going to be wondering what I am doing or why I am talking to some girl." He asked desperately. He didn't know what to do, he loved her, and he knew she loved him. But how was he supposed to be with her if she can't understand that? His heart broke upon even thinking about the situation.

It was then that Sango realized, he couldn't prove it to her. It all came down to if she could have faith in him. "I'm…sorry…" She said to him. She had no idea what would come out next but she knew that whatever it was, would be for the best. She loved him, but if they couldn't be together, then they couldn't be together.

Miroku looked at her; he didn't know if the "I'm sorry" was because she was sorry for putting him through this, or if she was turning him down. "Sango, I want to be with you, you have to know that." He said as he brought his arms up around her shoulders.

Sango fell to her knees, "I do know that. But how do I know you will be truthful to me?" She asked, "I know I ask the same things over and over again, but I can't help but have that be my main concern." She said.

Inuyasha stopped hearing yelling coming from inside the hut and let out a loud sigh. He moped as he walked back to the fire, "nothing going on anymore." He said as he sat down. "So much for an entertaining evening." He said as he started poking at the fire again.

"Maybe they made up…" Shippo offered to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook his head, "I think they broke up." Inuyasha informed the little fox demon.

"Broke up?" He asked shocked.

Miroku looked into Sango's eyes, "I want you to know, I love you, I have always loved you and I always will, Sango." He said to her, "it is out of force of habit that I act the way I do. I would love to stop if it meant being with you. But you just need to learn to be patient with me." He said to her. "Can you do that? Can you be patient?"

Sango stood up and turned away from Miroku. She dropped her head, "Miroku…" She said sadly.

Miroku knew what the answer was. He looked at the scar on her back. He understood her inability to trust again. Naraku was able to turn her own brother against her at one point, maybe they just weren't meant to be together after all. "Sango, I understand…you can't be patient…I –" he started to say. He walked up to her and stood directly behind her. He had been cut off as he started to touch her shoulders again.

Sango turned to him, "I can…" She said with tears in her eyes. "I can try at least." She said to him. "I want to be with you, and I think I can learn how to be patient." She said to him. She fell into his arms, "Miroku…I don't want to lose you." She proclaimed to him.

Miroku smiled, "You could never lose me. Engagement or not, you are my best friend, Sango. I will stand beside you no matter what happens." He explained as lifted her to look at him. "Sango…" He said.

"Shh, no more talking." She said as she kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and opened her mouth inviting his tongue into it.

Miroku complied and slid his tongue gently into her mouth. He slid is hands down and caressed her butt. It felt good to be able to touch her and not have her slap him. His hands moved to her thighs and he lifted her up off of the ground.

Sango wrapped her legs around Miroku's waist. No more worrying, no more second thoughts. She was ready for him, she needed him. She felt his warm skin against her and knew that this was right.

Miroku carried her to his bed and laid her down. He pulled away and looked at her; this was where he wanted to be. All of a sudden, no other woman mattered to him, he had what he wanted. "I love you." He said as he lay on top of her and began to kiss her again.

Miroku's kisses were warm and loving. Sango may not have had any experience, but she was convinced he was the best kisser. Sango rubbed her hands on his back yearning for him. This foreplay was already driving her mad. She let out a sigh of pleasure and he hadn't even begun anything but kiss her.

Miroku slid his bare hand down and he began massaging her hoping to get her going before he actually entered her body.

Sango was caught by surprise, she had never been touched like that before, and she was pleasantly surprised. She stopped kissing him and bit her bottom lip; it almost tickled her upon his touch.

Miroku had a little more experience, but nothing too extravagant, enough to know what to do to make it as pleasurable as he could for a woman whom had never had sex. He slid one finger into her to feel how tight she was.

Sango was caught by surprise yet again, and this one was less of a pleasant surprise, it felt weird to feel his finger inside of her. After only a few seconds, she grew used to it and found even more pleasure out of it. "Oh…" she sighed. "Miroku…" she said his name pleading for him to enter her and bring an end to this playing.

Miroku loved giving her pleasure like this, he had fought his urges, as much as possible for so long. And now she was his, and he was hers. They could finally become one and share passion with each other. He began to kiss her breasts. He searched for one of her nipples with his mouth, once he found ot he began to suck on it feeling it become hard and erect as he massaged it with his tongue. It was then that he slipped a second finger into her and swirled them around watching her face fill with pleasure. He slipped a third inside in an attempt to stretch her out just a little. He couldn't take much more of this himself. He felt his penis grow hard upon touching her. It throbbed and longed for its own pleasure.

Sango arched her back as she felt the third finger enter her body. She reached up to his mouth and kissed him again. Her animal instincts were getting to her and she was just longing for all of this to grow and become more amazing than it had already been. Miroku had been playing with her for what felt like hours, even though it had only been a few minutes. She sat on the verge of ecstasy and wanted to give him the same pleasure he was giving her. She reached down and took his shaft in her hand. She felt that it was already hard and ready for entry. She didn't care, she began running her hand up and down.

Miroku halted what he was doing; she knew more than she had let on. He let out a soft moan to let her know that he liked what she was doing. "Are you ready?" He asked her.

Sango let go of him and wrapped her legs around his hips. She nodded to his question and closed her eyes as she waited for entry.

Miroku smiled, "I'll be gentle…" he said to her. He began entering her slowly at first. He watched her face for any sign of discomfort. He knew she had to get passed the pain barrier, and planned to talk her through it. He felt her closing in over him; it was at that point he knew it would become more painful for her.

Sango felt him enter her body. The farther in he went the more painful it had become. She held him closer as it became more painful. She bit her lip again, but unlike before, this was because of the pain that she experienced. She felt herself beginning to bleed as he broke through her hymen wall which caused more pain than before. She could only hope that the pain began to stop soon.

Miroku had watched her face go from that of extreme pleasure to extreme pain, he felt terrible that he had to cause her this pain, if only the first time could be better for her. But he knew he couldn't stop. He began to thrust into her gently at first. He wanted to make sure she was feeling better before he started to thrust more aggressively.

Sango felt pain, but the pain was slowly beginning to turn into that of pleasure again. She had never felt anything like this before. She was amazed at this feeling. She never knew two people could share such ecstasy. She tightened the grip her legs had around his hips. She wanted him to shoot the moon with her. She felt sweat begin to form on her body and her breath became heavier.

Miroku saw the pain beginning to lift from her and knew that it was time to start thrusting harder. He felt her pull him closer with her strong legs. She was a demon slayer and spent much time on her feet. Her legs were stronger than he had ever felt on a woman. He felt the blood beginning to rush through his body and his body temperature began to rise. He continued his thrusting faster and harder until he noticed her starting to feel pain again. At that point he slowed down and went back to being more cautious. He held on as long as he could, he didn't want to climax before her, but he couldn't help it, she turned him on.

Sango was very close herself; he knew just what to do to make this the most pleasant experience for her. She moaned louder and louder as she got closer. She called out his name. She could no longer hold her legs around his hips and they dropped to the ground as if they were no longer useable. Her toes curled as she felt her body tense up and her blood rush. She then let out a loud moan as she hit her climax, "Oh, Miroku…" she said as her legs stretched out, her toes curled and the rest of her body tensed.

Miroku kept going, knowing she had already finished, he knew that it was ok to let go of the climax he had been holding onto so hard. He let out a grunt as he felt him release into her. His body jerked as he fell on top of her. He felt their sweaty bodies make contact. His breath was heavy and loud.

Sango began to move her hand gently up and down his back. She had never known the pleasure that could be experienced through love making. She wanted to do it over and over again with him. She began kissing him passionately like she had never kissed him before.

While Sango and Miroku had been making love, Shippo and Inuyasha had been hearing the grunting and moaning coming from inside the hut. Shippo looked up to Inuyasha, "What are they doing?" He asked naively.

Inuyasha moved closer to make sure of the sounds. He then ran up to Shippo and covered his ears, "They are doing nothing!" He loudly informed Shippo. 'There is no need for a child to hear or see that…' he thought to himself as he carried Shippo away.

Miroku and Sango got up and began to dress themselves. Sango looked over to her love and smiled, "I am sorry…" She said to him hoping he could forgive her for hurting him. "I do trust you…" She said to him.

Miroku turned to her, "It's ok, Sango. You don't need to do this. I understand your fear of trust." He started, "I hate to bring it up again, but, the scar on your back only tells your story of distrust. I just want you to know that I love you, and no matter what, Naraku can't take that away, no matter what puppet mastery he could possibly pull off, I will always love you." He informed her knowing that if Naraku found out about this union, they would be even larger targets than they had been before. He worried about her; he worried about her more than he worried about himself.

Sango walked over to him and grabbed the hand that contained the wind tunnel. "And your hand tells the story of your womanizing. We both have scars left by Naraku that turned us into people we don't really want to be. But if these scars didn't exist, we wouldn't know each other now. They really are blessings in disguise." She said to him as she kissed the palm covered in prayer beads and cloth. She had no fear of his wind tunnel, as far as she was concerned if he was to be sucked into it, she would gladly join him. She never wanted to live without him now; she wanted him and only him. She fell into his arms again, "I love you." She proclaimed.

Miroku held her close with a loving smile, "I love you too, Sango." He answered back. He had moved on passed caring whether or not she would have his child. He had a deeper love for her than the superficiality of child bearing, he wanted her.

------

I hope you like it! I was pretty proud of it…I know the end got a little cheesy…but I see their relationship like that. I really like those two characters, and their story is touching when you look at it like that.


End file.
